In some apparatus, there may be a need for a bond between an explosive mixture and a metal surface. For example, a shaped charge may include explosive material disposed between an outer case and a metal liner. The FIGURE shows a conventional shaped charge 10 with an outer case 12, a metal liner 14, and explosive material 16 disposed between the outer case 12 and the metal liner 14. A shaped charge 10 may not perform properly if there are gaps 18 between the explosive material 16 and the metal liner 14.
A method of adhering explosive material directly to the metal surface of a shaped charge liner has not been known. In the past, the metal surface of the liner was cleaned with a solvent prior to casting the explosive material into the outer case. Also, a release agent was applied to the inner surface of the outer case. These measures were expected to cause the explosive material to release from the case during curing and adhere to the metal liner. However, gaps may still occur between the explosive material and the metal liner. Thus, a need exists for a method of adhering explosive material directly to a metal surface.